An Eldar Revan
by Werebane
Summary: When a hyper-intelligent amnesia victim/Sith Lord/Jedi is also a super-powerful Pysker and an Eldar; you have a problem, so starts a tale of two universes in an epic conflict with each other. KOTOR is AUed! Rating for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is the first chapter of my Warhammer 40K/ Star Wars KOTOR crossover, this is an AU of KOTOR 1 and the Mandalorian Wars; it will all be explained further on in the Fic, leave any questions/complaints/actual praise in a review and I'll answer it as soon as I can, this is the longest single chapter for a fanfic I've written so hopefully reviews will make me keep up the length; anyway enjoy! **

**WARNING! – This chapter contains Violence and Gore – You have been warned! **

In a mist of swirling nebulae and infinite night there was a bright flash that resonated for a distance that would astound many, sixteen ships came through the hole in reality that's creation the flash had signalled; one was an truly gigantic construct of grey metal and prayers that dwarfed even the largest of the other vessels, it's titanic size an indication of it's power, it was a beast of machine and spirit, it's markings were signalling that it was a proud member of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

It leads the small group into the clouds and swirls of gas, providing a light in the dark to its smaller brethren; giving them a small piece of hope in the endless bloodshed and war of the forty first millennium with its awesome scope and the way it exuded power and might; it was there protector against the depressing thought that there was no hope, not for them or their brothers or mothers or sisters or there wives and children, nothing not even a shred, a sight like this changed that; for a short while at least.

The captain of the proud Mars Class Battleship _Mechnicum Dominatus _saw the awe inspiring clouds of red and green and every other colour as they floated past the ships as they made a quick detour to real space so they could avoid the rather nasty consequences of going through this area of space in the Imatrium, popped Gellar fields and Daemonic attack were all to common.

Many captains are surprised when a Mars Class and twelve cruisers appear to guard three freighters in a relatively calm region of space, they would suspect something like this to be guarding a convoy through Cadia, not The Eastern Fringe but the Adeptus Mechanicus wanted to make a show of force to the local governors and as such they went with shock and awe tactics.

Aboard the command deck of the lead ship of the convoy Astropaths slave away while the Navigator extends his vision over the entire cluster, searching for anything that might signal that the Great Enemy was upon them, when one of the Astropaths eyes caught fire and his head exploded while another was snapped in half by an invisible force while yet another had his head slowly imploded while his screams could be heard over the entire deck; most shuddered when the terrible ordeal was over and the Astropath finally died, many more of them clutched there heads and fell to the floor in what was obviously terrible pain; while the Navigator screamed as his entire body caught fire and he was melted in his chair, helpless.

Behind the nebulae another fleet had appeared, this one of sleek black ships with designs that looked at total odds with the convoy of dull grey triangles and rectangular prisms; they were all at least seven kilometres long; with massive arrays of weapons and sensors, the ships themselves were surrounded by swarms of viscous looking fighters and smaller frigates to complement the fifteen or so capital ships that made up the group.

The sleek black fleet suddenly surged forward towards the unsuspecting and now blind convoy as it floundered without its Astropaths and most of all, its Navigators to guide the ships through the warp. A cloud of bombers came forward from the black fleet and all of a sudden the Mechancium ships were under attack with bombers all over them. Targeting the largest ship the capital ships opened fire with there guns; quickly overwhelming the void shields of the battleship as it was torn to pieces by the titanic firepower of the other fleets guns. One of the cruisers exploded as it came under a swarm of bombers while the frigates blasted another two away into oblivion, while the capital ships massacred the others.

The freighters were targeted with the Ion cannons of the black fleet and as there systems were disabled, a cloud of transports swarmed towards the doomed ships; intending to capture them for there master.

Aboard one of the freighters a group of green recruits to the Imperial Guard stood ready around an airlock, their Commissar with them

"Men of the Imperial Guard; we stand against an unknown enemy who thinks they can defeat the might of the Emperor! We stand as the last line of defence against an unknown menace, we are all that is left, the last Guard, the last thing between them and a band of innocent merchants, we will be stoic until the end, until not one of us draws breath will they pass! For we shall not allow the Heretic, the Mutant or the Xenos to live, for they are the recipients of the Emperors fiery wrath! We will wade in there blood and we will burn there bodies with holy fire! We will break there minds with our faith in Him, for the enemies of Him are burned by faith in Him! Stand firm and do not falter, for this is our last stand! We will stand alone against the Darkness, but we will prevail. FOR WE ARE THE IMPERIAL GUARD! FOR THE EMPEROR! FIGHT UNTILL THE CORRIDORS RUN RED WITH BLOOD AND WE STAND DEFINT AGAINST THE NIGHT ATOP A PILE OF SKULLS! FIGHT FOR THE EMPEROR MEN AND HE WILL SAVE US ALL! FOR THE EMPEROR! The Commissar shouted; filling the men with a fiery resolve to stand firm.

The airlock exploded inwards, spraying a cloud of white hot shrapnel at the squad shredding one of them. A single figure leapt forwards; two brilliant blades, one a cyan color and one bronze sending fear into the hearts of the Guard, they opened fire with there lasguns, the crack of lasguns firing filling the room but the figure moved like a Daemon and what shots it did not doge it deflected with it's dual blades, it went for the Commissar first; an armoured boot smashing into his face and going straight through it in a fountain of gore and brain matter, then it jumped into the middle of the squad; slicing and dicing first a beheading, then it cut a poor Guardsmen's stomach open' it then proceeded to butcher the squad in a frenzy of blood and fire.

"You can come out now, my brave Mandalorians; I've finished with this lot, they were hardly competent enough to be called green recruits, not proper soldiers. Move out and follow me!" The figure shouted in a feminie voice, it resonated with a slightly gleeful tone. Fifteen tall figures walked out of the boarding craft, they were clad in massive suits of powered armour mostly painted a light blue but one was painted yellow, they carried gigantic minigun esque blasters, the shortest among them was above two and a quarter meters tall, they were imposing figures but they followed the woman with no hesitation

"You heard the Mandalore men! Move out!" shouted the one in red armour; the others obeyed instantly and followed the woman up the corridor and into a lift.

On the command deck the last of the Guard assemble around the captain and from a sort of barricade out of anything they could find they were literally the last of the convoy; no one else was left alive. The Mandalorians rushed through the poorly secured doors and opened fire, shredding the guard alive as they walked ever so slowly towards the centre of the of the command deck. The last man alive was a techpreist, the woman walked towards him, black cloak flowing behind her, Daemonic mask on her face, ancient armour a greyish color with bands of red, she reached the man and bent low

"Get me into the ships computer, NOW!" She said; shouting the last part

"You mean the Machine Spirit?" The man asked, confused

"Yes you primitive idiot; AND DO IT QUICKLY!" The woman said; a tone of annoyance entering her voice. The man walked of quickly and the woman followed close behind him

"It does not want to meet you, I'm afraid' the man stammered, the mans eyes flicking noticeably to the woman's gore splattered boot

"IT'S A FRACKING COMPUTER FOR THE SAKE OF THE FORCE; IT DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING!" The woman shouted

"But..." the man was wrenched aside by an invisible force and the woman leaned over the console and started typing, she then took a small datapad out of her belt and did something with it, then the Techpreist shouted

"What are you doing?!"

"Cutting the hard drive out of this computer and putting it onto mine, what does it look like?" The woman shouted back

"But that's impossible!" The man said, indignant

"No it's not, you've only got about five hundred terabytes of data on here, it'll fit easily onto my datapad.' The woman said

The man tried to attack the woman with his servo-arm but the woman simply ut him in half with her blades without looking up.

"And it's done, lay the charges and set the timers to one hour, I want to sure we get out of here in time" The woman said; obviously eager to leave.

The woman and her soldiers walked towards the boarding craft, intent on leaving as fast as they could and getting back to there own ship and watching the stricken freighters explode from the safety and comfort of there own ships. As the Mandalorians followed the woman through the corridors of the ship they all remained constantly on alert, as if they were waiting for something to leap out at them, they all had the safety on there weapons set to off

"Are you sure the senators would approve this, Admiral?" The Mandalorian in red asked

"What they don't know won't hurt them, Jurgan" The woman replied, her voice filled with mirth

"Of course Admiral, things like this happen don't they; after all this is the big bad galaxy" Jurgan said, his voice happy

"Exactly; my old friend, exactly" The woman said, happy that she and her oldest friend could still laugh like they used to, before the war and the death took hold and the Jedi forced her to fight the Darkness and stop the Sith, before Malak and the Star Forge, before the True Sith and the Daemons took there toll on her sanity

"We will win, won't we Revan?" Jurgan asked

"Yes we will, of course we will"

Revan Bloodraven stood in the troop bay of a Rakatan designed boarding ship as it sped away from the freighter that was doomed to be destroyed by a massive blast that would consume it in a fiery inferno of death and destruction, as they flew across the endless night into a swirling nebulae of multicoloured gas that dwarfed even the largest of the ships that inhabited it, there sleek black designs totally at ease with the elegant beauty of the gas clouds and stars.

Many people guess that Revan was from some backwater farm on a backwater world in the outer rim; she reflected that they might be right, for she did not know where she was born; only that she was not human no mater how close she looked to one; her pointed ears, superhuman reflexes and grace even without the aid of the Force and her catlike eyes and features distinguished her, but perhaps it was it her 'sixth sense' that seemed to guide her and warn her whenever danger came knocking.

Revan had been born twenty three standard Coursant years ago; well at least that was when she had been found in the midst of an old battle field that had been the sight of a clash between the Mandalorian armies of Exar Kun and the Jedi led Republic forces, she had been taken in by the Bloodraven clan and trained by the Mandalorians in the way of combat and honour, but then the Jedi came and took her away to teach her the finer points of generalship and the Force, she had meet Malak and Bastila there, they became her friends and companions but then Malak turned and she had only just saved Bastila from falling with him, she had come to thank the Force she had as Bastilas Battle Mediation had saved her and about a million soldiers lives a multitude of times over the past six years.

Their craft had reached Revans capital ship and as they docked Revan relaxed, nothing had happened to them, they hadn't been shot down by a hidden cruiser and killed. She stepped into the airlock with her bodyguard of Bloodravens; they were met by a group of Republic soldiers with a fleet captain in the front; he was about thirty five years old and had dark brown hair, his shoulders were broad and his eyes were blue

"Any survivors; Admiral?" The captain asked

"None Carth; they fought like rabid animals, half of them at least were conscripts" Revan replied

"You wouldn't have got there computer, would you; oh glorious leader?" Said Carth

"Yes Captain I did; how was it from this end" Revan asked

"Oh it was difficult; but we somehow defeated an outnumbered and outgunned force" Carth answered, his voice light

"Charming as always Captain Onasi, anything to report?" Revan asked Carth

"Nothing Admiral, the charges will go off in a few minutes, the men are going to watch the explosion in the starboard viewing gallery, would you care to watch?' He asked

"Only you Carth, only you would ask the Admiral, yes I would Carth" Revan said, a smile on her face

"Thank you Revan, drinks and an explosion; what more could you want?" He asked jokingly

"I don't know, a handsome guy might make it better Carth" She answered

"So I complete the whole thing then?" Carth replied jokingly

"Why yes you do Carth" She said with a laugh

Revan and Carth both stood side by side above the mass of people waiting for the explosion, they did this whenever they blew a ship up with charges, it was a way of keeping relatively sane in times of insanity. Drinks were served and everybody was waiting for it to happen, then it did; a truly gigantic explosion engulfed the three freighters, a massive ball of fire exploded in all directions. The darkness of space was briefly light up by a flash and another wormhole opened, a massive fleet screamed through the connection to the Imaterium and started to form up into a battle formation

**Second A.N. Who is the Mystery Fleet of Mysteriousness? Reviewer(s) who gets it right gets a virtual cookie (Note: 'Cookie' may be in the form of gushing praise)! Now that white button won't bite will it; go on and press it so I can find out, see secondary reinforcement. Next chapter should be out next Sunday Melbourne time.**

+++_Remember loyal citizens; the Emperor needs YOU!+++_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So did you like the last chapter; I should explain that Revan is grey-light, so no qualms about killing things but will help just about anybody in need for nothing just cause she's a Jedi and has a Jedi's sense of morals; if a little warped by pain and suffering. If anybody thinks I should change the rating just leave a review and tell me; if you think I should just get rid of the 'Violence and Gore' warning same procedure.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter; I have replied to all of your reviews and the following reviewers get a cookie for being awesome (and answering the question)**

**WARNING! – This chapter contains Violence and Gore – You have been warned! **

A fleet rushed through Warp-Space, flying at speeds impossible in reality through a mass of colour and shapes, Daemons and other things that did not bear to be mentioned bore witness to there passing. Beams of purest light wove there way through the sea raw emotion that was the Warp making there way to the intended recipient of the Astropathic message that they carried in there protective shells of light

Cari Varr was a Navigator of the Imatirium and at the present moment was leading a fleet through Warp Space. He saw a majestic beam of light traversing the wild space of the Imatirium and latched his mind and that of the ships onto it; it contained only nine words and a set of codes

+++Help-Urgent-Vermilion-9-0-3-5-6-Ayther-Hammer-of-the-Emperor-Nebulae+++

"Slave the fleet on to me and prepare for battle! One of our own convoys is under attack; at the Hammer of the Emperor Nebulae, at once, we need to hurry!" The Navigator shouted

"At once Navigator!" The captain shouted

"ALL PERSONEL TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Blared over the intercom

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Over and over again came from the intercom; claxons rang and the hiss of weapons being primed; the crackle of Void shields being turned on; men rushed all over; Guardsmen arming themselves and organising defensive points in case they were boarded; Astropaths spreading the word to all available ships in the area that there was an urgent situation at the Hammer of the Emperor Nebulae.

With a violent snap the fleet entered Real Space and bore witness to a fleet of unknown battleships and the final moments of the convoy

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR WHAT HAPPENED HERE! INTO BATTLE FORMATION AND OPEN FIRE" The captain shouted. 20 capital class ships manoeuvred but they were to slow and the unknown fleet opened fire and the intervening space between two fleets became a sea of fire and explosions as fighters and bombers were disintegrated by capital class guns.

Just after the Imperial fleet entered Real Space the officers at the starboard viewing port sprang into action and ordered the gun crews to open fire and the troops to prepare for counter-boarding action; this order rang out through the ship and it was obeyed instantly by an elite crew of professionals. "Bastila; use your battle mediation to aide our gunners and slave the auto-aiming circuits to your mind and feed them predictive targeting data; as soon as you can!" Revan shouted

"Launch all fighters and prepare defensive actions. Then use a HK manoeuvre and slave the individual droid tactical units to the Fleet AI – except the HK corps" Revan issued more orders and these to were obeyed almost instantly by the crew.

The Admiral on the Imperial side reacted instantly and ordered a standard battle formation "Get the ships into a battle line NOW!" The fleet did not have enough time before it was manoeuvring under fire and had to return fire almost immediately; explosions rocked the ship as it's Void shields took heavy fire from the opposing fleet while the unknown enemies had shields that simply flared and deflected there shots – nothing could withstand that much firepower; could it? Not even the Necron ships could absorb this much firepower BOOM! An enemy cruiser exploded in a spectacular ball of flame that consumed several squads of fighters than BOOM! One of his own capital ships exploded; then another and another

"RETREAT! WE CAN'T WIN GET OUT OF HERE! FULL RETREAT!" He shouted to the rest of the fleet; but the Astropaths had taken a hit and weren't in any condition to receive a message; let alone send one, so his order went unanswered and then BOOM! Another Imperial ship detonated it's engines exploding; taking with it two others in a spectacular fireball that stretched for a distance that would leave a planet devastated.

SMASH! Thirty Basilisks smashed into the side of the Imperial flagship and burrowed in; releasing there deadly cargo – twenty nine HK 50s and one HK 47 ; the deadliest droid ever made, personally built and designed by Revan herself; this rusty red killer had claimed the lives of hundreds of high-ranking Sith. The HKs moved fast through the ship attacking the defensive bulkheads.

Thirty elite Imperial Guardsmen stood with there lasguns aimed at the bulkhead door and with the safety off; the bulkhead exploded with enough concussive force to make a Space Marine scared, the shards smashing into the thick walls and leaving man-sized dents in the walls. Hunter-Killer 47 came into the corridor and opened fire with a massive Mandalorian blaster cannon hitting three of the Guardsmen and killing them; the gigantic blaster shots leaving meter sized craters in there body; there lasguns were useless against the Aranakin energy shields that HK 47 employed; he just stood there poring blaster fire into the unfortunate Guardsmen; shredding there frail bodies into pieces with brutal efficiency – not a shot wasted, one shot one kill.

The HK 50s worked there way through the ship as a unit; attacking bulkheads and using brute force to smash there way into the various parts of the ship. "Please; have mercy!" Was met with nothing but a smoking blaster and a grenade; many of the ships crew were lined up and shot; while some were killed with the droids bare hands – ripped apart and set aside.

Hk 47 was systematically making his way to the bridge; Thud! Thud Thud! Thud! Went the blaster cannon at the fifth blockade; slaughtering the Guardsmen even as they pored fire into the droid's shields but to no effect. Blam! Blam! Blam! Another bulkhead breached another massacre. He had finally made it to the Bridge but a silver coloured droid got there first.

"MEN OF THE IMPERIAL GUARD! STAND YOUR GROUND AND GIVE THE ABOMINAL INTELLIGENCES THAT MAKE THEIR WAY HERE NOTHING BUT HOLY LASFIRE AND A WELCOMING BAYONET! WE WILL BURN THERIR BODIESS IN HOLY FIRE AND DESTROY THERIR MINDS WITH A BURNING FAITH IN HIM! WE WILL STAND OUR GROUND AND STEADY OUR HEARTS AGAINST THE DARKNESS THAT IS TO COME! FOR THE EMPEROR!!!" The Lieutenant shouted; his men readying there lasguns and fixing there bayonets; inspired by the impassioned speech he had given; they were ready to stand there ground against whatever came through the bulkhead.

BOOM! The bulkhead exploded violently, sending man sized shards of white-hot metal flying in all directions gouging massive rents in men and walls, spraying blood all over the bridge. A tall figure stepped through the smoking door and the Guardsmen opened fire almost instantly; but there shots just hit the droids shields and didn't have any effect on the droid itself; then it opened fire with a deafening noise; it's shots making craters in the Guardsmen's bodies or blowing there heads out spraying thee bridge in viscera.

The Lieutenant revved up his chainsword and charged the silver coloured droid on its blind side; he raised his chainsword and hit the droid in what would be the chest area in a normal man; the teeth attacking the armoured plating and ripping violently through the plating into the circuitry and spraying sparks everywhere. In its final moments the droid exploded in a gigantic fireball.

HK 47 stepped through the blown out bulkhead an opened fire; killing the few Guardsmen that remained quickly and walked over to the door that was all that protected the Admiral and the Astropaths from the rusty coloured killer. The Astropaths clutched laspistols with the unfamiliar grasp of someone who had never held a gun before, while a Commissar and a tall man in a long thick trench coat and carapace armour led a man in a naval uniform through a door and into a Warp capable vessel that was attached to the Admirals flagship.

HK 47 did not even bother shooting the Astropaths; he simply chucked a thermal detonator at the group of Astropaths killing them all in a fiery blast and then speaking in his mechanical voice " Report: Every meatbag on this ship is dead. Observation: We have sustained one casualty in the form of one of the inferior HK 50 replicas. Request: Do not open fire on the meatbag capital ship."

Revan heard HK 47 over the com unit and smiled "Don't open fire on the capital ship; the HK manoeuvre was successful and every living being that inhabited it is dead" She transmitted over the com network as yet another enemy cruiser exploded as it's void shields finally failed and it came under the fire of the entire fleet for a few seconds; that sort of firepower could level a planet and she reflected, had levelled Taris in a vain attempt to kill her, Bastila and Carth Onasi just before they had taken the Star Forge from Malak and she had wrenched the entire station back over to something resembling the 'Grey' side of the Force she employed and securing a victory for the Republic; the capture of the super station had helped enormously in the war with the True Sith.

Her fleet was just the tip of the ice burg in terms of the military might of the Republic, over a million capital class vessels of capital class and built of improved Rakatan designs and one hundred thousand pre Star Forge capital class ships with more being built and crewed every day; untold billions of soldiers all ready to begin the war against the True Sith's home galaxy with the blessing and aide of the Jedi order, the order that could decide the fate of wars and glaxay with it's untold power; that of the Force; she herself was a Master and was on the High Council as well as being the overall commander of the Republic military thanks to her superb tactical genius and sheer inventiveness along with a gift for diplomacy, shown by in there eyes; convincing the Mandalorian clans to join the Republic; unbeknownst to them she was the Mandalore – supreme leader of the clans.

The Jedi said she was the most powerful Force user in history and to top it all of had access to another Force-like power that tried to attack her mind but her Jedi training swatted the feeble mental attacks away while she had access to the Warp and the power of an Apex class Psyker, unknown to her she was an Eldar, the ancient servants of the Old Ones and the arch enemies of the C'Tan. She herself used the Juyo form and had started to develop her own form – Solaris; which used a combination of lighting fast acrobatics, detachable double ended lightsabers like hers, using lightsabers to slash and cut as well as just plain thrusting them in as far as they would go, superfast reflexes and kicks along with an almost untouchable user made it the ultimate form – but normal Jedi needed to use the Force to enhance their speed to make it at all practical so users tended to use it against powerful Sith or large beasts like Rancors or Krayt dragons and use Juyo against more mundane enemies.

As a Imperial capital ship exploded; destroying everything around it a small warp capable ship with the chief Navigator of the fleet, the Admiral, a Commissar, and a man some suspected of being an Inquisitor in addition to five Astropaths speeds away into the void of Real Space then with a flash it disappears into the warp; headed for the nearest Imperial world.

"There they go; the commanders in that ship over there; it's gone now" Revan said; pointing at a distant flash of colour

"I saw them; can't fault them though; must have been frickin scary to have a HK manoeuvre pulled on you" Carth replied

"You're right Carth; though it provides us with a problem; we have to get the invasion force moving quicker than planed if they alert a central authority" Revan said with a slight frown

"Well we just need to finish up here then" BOOM! The ship rocked as it was hit with a truly titanic force; luckily there shields had been up to full

"Get me some info on that blast" Revan shouted over the com system; the info came into er datapad – half of there shields had been blasted by that one blast

"Isolate the source and open fire!" Ordered Revan

"We've got them" Shouted a crewmember on the Bridge

"There over their, do we open fire?" The crewmember asked

"Give them everything we have from the entire fleet!" Revan yelled; the crew obeyed and the ship was swarmed with laser fire and before it could use its super cannon it went under and exploded in a spectacular fireball that grazed the sides of another ship but the Void shields took the blow without to much strain

"We got them!" Shouted a communications officer; punching his hand in the air, another shouted "That'll teach them to mess with us!" The shouter; one of the gunnery lieutenants looked exuberant as it was his gun that had landed the killing blow according to the computer.

The fleet moped up the remainders of the enemy in a few minutes as a few of the ships surrendered and the ships were fitted with Hyperdrives and they made preparations to make the jump to Hyperspace as the crew were disarmed and the terms of their capture explained to them – they would be shipped of to the republics othe intergalactic exploration effort and would be allowed to establish a colony in a less inhabited galaxy and would be supported by the Republic; they would be allowed to practice their religion and their relatives if captured would be sent on; they all agreed after all it was better than they would get if they retuned home and as such they didn't hesitate even the Commissar realised that they were just getting the deal of there lives.

The fleet was equipped with a new type of Hyperdrive that could make extremely faster and longer jumps tat enabled with a powerful Jedi to guide them a fleet to jump galaxy to galaxy with in a few days; the fleet however was going to the rendezvous system that was to be the hub of the Republic in the new galaxy.

**A.N. Two – Review, please, please, please! That white button didn't hurt last time did it? If it did well; it's a new one so it won't be too bad and it invited me to a party so it can't be that bad can it?**

+++_Remember loyal citizens; the Emperor needs YOU!+++_


	3. Chapter 3

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD its back folks. With a nice big epic space battle and lots of explosions all around.

Octavis V was a hive world like millions of others in the Imerium, its downtrodden lower class toiled away beneath the artificial lights of the titanic hive-cites. The cites themselves had long since merged into one enormous beast with almost no remnants of the world that had existed before the coming of mankind left it was a desolate place and it seemed to burden the soul and the mind, it's oppressive aura thoroughly squashing any attempts to stand out to stand out from the downtrodden masses. The planets PDF was always on alert and they were trained well, they kept their equipment in top shape at all times.

The great Hives produced everything from cheap furniture to massive vid-screens that cost more to buy than the what every single person working in the factory that made them earned in their entire lives. But the main export of Octavis V was lasguns. Lasguns, flamers, autocannons and even entire main battle tanks and armoured personnel carriers. Though the equipment produced on Octavis V wasn't the best it was good enough for every Guard regiment and PDF force within a thousand light-years.

It was to this soul crushing world of steel and ferrocrete that a small, stealthy cross between a escape pod and scout ship ejected itself from the immaterium and into real space. That ship, though it was barely two hundred metres long - many ships that small could not even attempt warp travel, was carrying vital information and Octavis V was the only world with enough warships stationed near it to act on that information. The Imperium had been invaded by an unthinkably strong alien armada. This was not as uncommon as one might think in the vast stellar Empire that was the Imperium of Mankind but it definitely warranted an emergency.

_Aboard Revan's flagship, the _Reliant

Revan's flagship looked like a far larger Hammerhead class ship, it was enhanced with Rakatan technology and more modern Rebuplic shipbuilding ideals, the _Reliant _was more than ten times the size of a Hammerhead class warship and mounted over a thousand light turbo-laser turrets and roughly three hundred heavy turbo lasers. Its main gun was the length of a Hammerhead class warship and it could destroy an Imperial ship of the same size with a single salvo from one of its main guns. Imperial ships, however, were usually far larger than the equivalent Rebuplic ships meaning that while the Ruplics ships were far more powerful the Imperium simply had the weight advantage and that allowed them to fight on a slightly less uneven footing. In addition to its impressive turbo laser compliment the _Reliant_ had one thousand, five hundred and fifty two anti-shipping missile launchers in its 'head'. Proton torpedo launchers lined its sides, giving its broadsides a deadly punch.

Revan stood in the CIC which unlike the bridge was buried far beneath the warships heavy armour. She looked over the data on her fleet – thirty two _Reliant_ class dreadnoughts, three hundred _Thranta _class heavy cruisers and just over a thousand Hammerhead class crusiers. All of the capital ships in Revan's fleet carried numerous Talon class fighters, though they were far less durable than Imperial fighters they could work well in numbers, and Fang class bombers which had proved unsuccessful against imperial point defence.

Her usual heavy use of fighters to screen her warships didn't look like it was a good idea here and thus she would have to rely on her _Reliant _class vessels to draw enemy fire away from the weak shields of the Hammerheads and the Thranta classes' unreliable point defence systems. Her forces were nowhere near the full might of the Galactic Republic as all she had been sent to do was establish a beachhead with which to launch the Republic's campaign of liberation against the Imperium.

Revan knew that a small craft had escaped from the fight and had headed toward the Imperial world Octavis V – the Tau had been very helpful after they realised that Jedi possessed the same powers as the Ethereals did. They had actually joined the Republic willingly and had contributed a great deal, they had been won over by hyperdrives though and republic ship designers had cried tears of joy when they got their hands on Tau technology – and more to the point Republic generals had seen footage of Battlesuits in action and had put their R&D into overdrive to see if any improvements could be made.

Revan readied her fleet and prepared to jump to hyperspeed and deal with the survivors of their previous battle with the Imperium. Octavis V would be liberated from Imperial oppression as the first of millions of worlds to be free from their horrific oppressors.

"All ships; this is Revan speaking – jump to hyperspace and perform your final pre battle checks. We have under an hour till we liberate billions from the cruel oppression of their Imperial masters.

_Space over Octavis V _

Admiral Demetrius Kylahniov sat in his chair which was situated in the bridge of the massive eight kilometre long _Retribution_ class battleship. Its powerful broadside could utterly annihilate anything short of a grand cruiser in a single volley and take even more on its powerful void shields. His massive fleet consisted of his flagship, _The Emperors Wrath _and twelve Grand Cruisers as well as almost a hundred cruisers and nearly a thousand escorts of various classes.He and his men had been on shore leave following a protracted campaign against the traitorous coalition of worlds not two hundred light years from this system.

His tactical display light up like his battleships side during a broadside as over a thousand contacts appeared on sensors.

_Aboard the _Reliant

"All Ships assume formation twelve. Launch all fighters and prepare alpha strike." Revan's orders echoed throughout the fleet and over thirteen hundred warships prepared their 'head' mounted missiles and main guns for one of the most deadly manoeuvres known to the Republic fleet. All her ships had their forward sections facing the enemy; these forward sections contained the turreted main guns as well as the missile launchers. As one Revan's fleet opened fire on the disorganised Imperial fleet and well over a hundred thousand heavy anti shipping missiles followed a salvo from the Republics fleets main guns, Revan's own _Reliant _and three others of their class had focused their firepower on the enemy flagship. The massive bolts of turbolaser fire from the Republic fleet connected well before the missiles did and over a hundred Imperial escorts were destroyed in an instant, their weak void shields unable to protect them. Then the missiles hit. It was like a second sun had enveloped the Imperial fleet as almost all of the Republic fleets missiles found their mark.

The explosion quickly died down and most of the Imperial fleet was still intact but a large amount of cruisers and even one of their Grand Crusiers had been destroyed and almost all of their escorts had been destroyed.

"Launch fighters and come about, form a battleline and fire at will." Revan issued these orders almost unnecessarily as all the captains knew this tried and true strategy of Revans. The battleline was vertical as well as horizontal and was diagonally slanted away from the enemy, letting the leading _Reliant _class dreadnoughts take the brunt of the enemy firepower. Fighters launched from their hangars at both side of the battle and prepared for the brutal dogfight that was sure to come.

The Imperial ships answered the Republic warships alpha strike with a powerful broadside just as the Republic warships turned to deliver their own. Beams of lance fire and plasma as well as rail gun slugs and graviton pulses fired from the weapon batteries of the Imperial starships and slammed into the shields of the Republic warships and some wavered and fell – a Hammerhead class frigate exploded from a cruisers lance batteries juts like the other dozen frigates that had been destroyed by the Imperials largely ineffectual strike – they had been surprised an unprepared for combat. Then a flash of light moving too fast for even jedi to see crashed into one of Revan's _Reliant _class dreadnoughts and destroyed it in a primal impact of kinetic energy, smashing the deadly warship in two by pure brute force and speed. The two Nova cannons of the Imperial fleet had fired and Revan ordered all of the remaining _Reliant _class vessels to concentrate their broadside on the ship that had fired the deadly round – _The Emperors Wrath_.

Proton torpedos and heavy turbolaser fire impacted the powerful void shields of the Imperial battleship but not even her stalwart shields could withstand the broadside of thirty one _Reliant _class dreadnoughts and _The Emperors Wrath's _ void shields flickered and died as the Republic warships continued their bombardment. The battleships armour was thick but it quickly became rent with holes and craters and thus one of the Imperiums grandest starships died a death of a thousand paper cuts as a proton torpedo found itself breaching the main reactor chamber and then it was all over. _The Emperors Wrath _detonated in a truly massive explosion causing the destruction of twelve cruisers and thirty escorts that formed its battle group.

The two battlelines reached each other and the battle became a swirling mêlée with each ship out for itself. The Republic ships were in serious danger of being rammed by the Imperial ships at this range and had to exert their considerable manoeuvrability advantage and Bastila's battle meditation to avoid meeting their doom in the form of the armoured prow of an Imperial warship. Turbolaser fire from the _Reliant_ raked the now unprotected hull of the cruiser she had been duelling for nearly a minute now at too close a range to fire her heavy missiles the _Reliant _had to rely on her turbolasers and proton torpedo launchers. The _Reliant _had started to 'orbit' the Imperial cruiser, keeping out of the way of her enemies' broadside. Her turreted main guns rained enormous bolts of energy into the opposing ships shields as the ship rolled ever so slightly so its broadside guns could fire on the enemy cruiser. The _Reliant_ managed to align herself so that she could fire off a considerable broadside into the weakened forward armour and into the heart of the ship. Carth Onasi's piloting skills had won the day for the smaller Republic vessel as she poured fire into the gaping hole that had once been the forward prow of the warship. The Imperial cruiser was destroyed by the secondary explosions that were occurring all over the ship as ammo depots and rectors exploded and continued the chain reaction. Finally the Imperial vessels main reactor overloaded and took the back half of the ship with it.

The battle for space had been over with the destruction of _The Emperors Wrath_ and the death of Admiral Demetrius. The valiant captain of the Grand Cruiser _Terras Flame _had attempted to rally the fleet but all hope was now lost as the loss of Imperial cruisers was nearing total and the escorts were all either disabled or destroyed. The few remaining starships managed to break from the Republic fleet and flee into the warp on heading towards the segmentum capital – it would be months before they reached their destination and so Revan had the time to accomplish her true goal. She had secured orbit and already the drop ships were landing and she had secured several large sections of the Hive. The Battle for Octavis V was over. The Liberation had just begun.

Ground combat next chapter. I feel sorry for those PDF already (but I always feel like that I mean who doesn't kill a few million PDF in every WH40k planetary invasion.


End file.
